


Persona 5: Rose Gold Edition

by LillyHaru01



Category: Persona 5, RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, Excitement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Futaba being a shy nerdy girlfriend, Large scale battles!, Long Going Story, M/M, Makoto and her newspaper, Multi, Other, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Romance, Ruby and Haru being floofy, Sojiro joins the team!, Sojiro running a coffee shop in Remnant is amazing, Sumire being a shy sporty girlfriend, Yang and Ryuji going crazy on nachos, action again!, combo attacks, strange crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyHaru01/pseuds/LillyHaru01
Summary: This is a continuation of Persona 5 Royal and takes place after the last palace of the game (I won't spoil it in this summary but it will be spoilt in the story itself). The Phantom Thieves have all decided to rest up after their biggest mission yet, all taking themselves to Café Leblanc for some celebration coffee. This all gets interrupted however when Igor arrives in the flesh, seemingly with a new job to offer the group.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Makoto Niijima/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Okumura Haru, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Takamaki Ann/Morgana, Yang Xiao Long/Ryuji Sakamoto, Yusuke Kitagawa/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Its been quite a while hasnt it?! Well Im back now and had this interesting idea for a crossover long term story! I love Person as you could tell from my previous works and early RWBY is something Ive grown attached to recently so I thought about trying to write a story about both of them! I do hope you enjoy!

Sojiro sat alone in Leblanc, quietly sipping on some Blue Mountain coffee with a small smile of satisfaction steadily growing on his grizzled face with each taste of the warm brew. Having the café just to himself nowadays was tough so he liked to savour moments like these by just sitting back in his favourite booth by the window, watch the rain run down the glass and just let his old muscles relax for once. He always felt so tense and even after going to a massage parlour that a customer suggested, he could never feel truly comfy. Not in his armchair at home. Not in bed. Heck! Not even in the shower sitting down. This, however, was damn near close.

"Hmmm.... I keep forgetting how much I like this bean. I need to make sure to buy some more next month"

The older gentlemen soon raised his cup back to his lips, managing to take a small sip before a series of rapid fire chimes of his door bell startled him, a few precious drops of coffee managing to fly onto his pink shirt. A voice soon called out after his accident, the speaker clearly amused by the display.

"Whoa! Calm down Dad! I know it tastes good but damn!"

It was Futaba and the whole Phantom Thief crew, besides Haru and Sumire who were both most likely back at their homes resting most likely. Everyone else looked very very tired and well worn out from the hell they had just lived through with Doctor Maruki/Sumire's Palace. Ren looked especially out of it, moving past everyone slowly before flopping down onto one of the booth seats, seemingly falling asleep, signalled by the soft snores coming from his area. Ryuji chuckled and sat down beside him.

"Sorry Boss. We just got back from a mission and it was.... stressful to say the least. I used Endure like 15 times in that last battle and it didn't help we ran out of medicine and..."

Ryuji was soon cut off by Ann who punched him delicately in the shoulder to shut him up, clearly not in the mood for fighting talk nor work talk.

"OW! Why the hell you da that Ann huh?!"

"1. No work talk for like.. a month and 2. don't yell. Ren is trying to sleep. He needs it after that."

Ryuji sighed before nodding, still rubbing his sore arm.

"Yeah... sorry bout that. Just a little.... beaten right now is all...."

Ann sighed herself and nodded, sitting down opposite Ryuji with Futaba, Makoto and Haru taking the booth next to them. Yusuke, for some reason, just leaned against the counter, his face bruised slightly and nose a little crooked.

"You kids seem like you've been through the ringer today. I would make curry but I'm having trouble standing right now and the kid's asleep...."

"Don't worry Boss. I've never been this not hungry before in my life haha"

Ryuji's little quip got a majority of the group laughing with Sojiro giving his fame smirk. Ren didn't laugh however as he was still passed out, something which Sojiro took seriously.

"Would you kids out him to bed? He looks like he'll need some time off school... what the hell did he do while he was with you all huh?

"I would be honour to do such a task"

Yusuke limped over, picking Ren out of the booth and leaned him on his shoulder, managing to slowly take him towards the stairs. Ryuji rushed over and made sure to help out, Ren still passed out against then. Sojiro let out another sigh before the bell to the café chimed again.

"Damn... I'm sorry but we are closed right now.

Sojiro did not loom at the figure and rather rubbed his tired eyes. The rest of the group soon looked to the door, their eyes widening until Ann shouted.

"I-Igor!?!?"

Scuffling could be heard coming from the café attic and soon enough, a rushed Yusuke and Ryuji could be seen, eyes widened like their comrades over this surprise arrival. Igor only chuckled, his black boots clicking rhythmically against the floor as he took a seat at the nearby counter, his chill voice soon making itself known.

"It is nice to see you all again.... and meet someone new who helped stop destruction"

Sojiro looked to the strange man and then to Futaba, confused and down right annoyed over what was going on and how no one was explaining it to him despite not asking. He kept a cool composure however, not wanting to cause a scene, instead only asking only one question.

"Who.... are you then? Besides just... Igor..."

The man in question let out a slight chuckle before clicking his figures, a piece of paper appearing in his hands.

"My name is Igor, master of Velvet Room or... better put... the one who helped your leader stop destruction. Now, I need to speak to all of you about matters of... great importance."

Once again, scuffling could be heard coming from upstairs and soon the stairs started to creak. Ren appeared eventually, having grabbed a hockey stick to use as a crutch of sorts. He wasn't shocked as he saw Igor like the rest of the group however. All he did was walk closer and closer to him, his shadow looming over the elderly gentlemen before a serious scowl grew on his face. He was no longer in Ren mode. He was in Joker mode. A mode described and coined best by Futaba who called it "When Ren loses all sense of whats best for him and puts all focus onto his team... even if it kills him". Another mission at a time like this and one that seemed special enough to have Igor delivering it would be suicide for the recovering crew right now.... but no matter what happened, they had one thing they agreed on. They needed to save this broken world... even if it meant dying in the process. Joker, who was still looking down at Igor scowling, finally spoke, his own voice seeming more chilling that Igor's. 

"Whose next?"


	2. New Job, New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Igor's sudden arrival at Leblanc, what job is so important that it requires the man himself to leave the Velvet Room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 TIME! Lets do this!

The room fell silent after Joker's cold question, Sojiro looking even more bewildered and confused even compared to earlier. Soon enough, Igor began to speak again.

"My my Trickster... you certainly seem much more.... bruised up than the last time we spoke... may be I should find another grou-..."

Igor didn't get to finish however, Joker slamming his hand down on the wooden counter top, instantly grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Ryuji visibly winced, knowing just how badly Ren had been hurt during the palace and just how bad he would feel after he came out of Joker mode

"Don't play games with us Igor. What kind of job are we talking? It has to be special to get you up and walking about, especially outside the Velvet Room.

Once again, Igor responded only with a chuckle, shifting slightly in his stool as to get comfy again before coming out with a response no one else had expected. A clear one.

"It seems the Metaverse has found its next victim.... one where Tricksters seem to be far from real. A world far beyond what we see as... normal. One where bloodshed reigns coloured by blackened hide. Should the Metaverse grow out of control there, who knows what might come back."

The whole group, besides Joker, visible shuddered at the thought of a possible resurrection of that so-called god with Joker however only closing his eyes, letting out a clearly pained sigh before nodding to the well dressed gentleman. He was more focused on the fact another world existed and that the Metaverse could invade said other worlds. If it were Ren in control, he would be worried about the danger and just what "bloodshed" meant. War? But with Joker at the wheel, his thoughts when he heard that were clouded by was how fun it would be going up against whatever these "blackened hide" enemies are. Of course he cared about saving everyone in said world but having fun while doing it was a massive bonus. After these thoughts, Joker began to speak again.

"How long do we have before need to travel over and more importantly.... how will we get there in the first place?"

"Yeah! Its not like we can just take the subway to another world now can we?"

Igor glanced at the blond haired boy who was now stood up in the booth, his famous grin showing just how little he understood Igor's power. The snarky remark didn't just go noticed by Igor however, with Ann giving the rebel skull a slight punch in the shoulder, she clearly not in the joking mood. Ryuji winced like last time before sitting back down, Igor's gaze returning to his champion Trickster before he answered the question.

"You will have until tomorrow evening to prepare. Theres no telling how much longer this world could survive given its.... uniqueness so leaving as soon as possible is in your best interest. For the second question, I will provide you transport through a new ritual in the Velvet Room."

Joker nodded to the old man before turning to his Phantom Thieves companions, all now looking at one another for a few seconds before nodding simultaneously. Joker then turned back to Igor and tried to give his answer to Igor but Sojiro butted in, clearly confused and growingly frustrated over being kept in the dark.

"Right! What the hell is actually going on?! Other worlds?! I just got up to date with The whole Metaverse thing and now it seems just other worlds exist?!"

Every member of The Phantom Thieves all looked to Sojiro, startled over his sudden outburst. To most of them, this was the most angry any of them had ever seen him before, except for Ren and Futaba when the accidentally broke the fridge because of it's door being slammed shut a bit too hard, causing all the curry to spoil. That Sojiro was around a Level 7 mad according to Futaba so the duo feared just what a Level 10 would like. May be the gates of hell would close shut to keep the noise out? It seemed possible given everything that had happened over the course of these past two years but still, thinking about it just made Futaba and Ren shudder. To get over the thought, Futaba, sitting up slightly, grabbed her dad's still half full coffee cup and passed it to him delicately, trying her best to calm him the only way she knew how. Through cool drinks and sititng about doing nothing. Soon enough, effects began to show with Sojiro letting out a sigh before sitting back down in the booth, taking small sips from his now cold coffee. Igor, meanwhile, just continued his trademark chuckle, looking back to Joker with a grin plastered on his face.

"I knew you would all say yes but I will tell you this now... you will be there for quite a long period of time. How long is impossible to say right now but don't count on it being just a weekend affair"

As he finished, Igor stood up and quickly dusted off his coat, turning and headed towards the door but stalled, looking back to the now calmed Joker before letting out a few final words of advice.

"When you are ready... bring all you wish to the Velvet Room. I will make sure they are allowed in this time... be them Persona Users yet or not."

Before Joker or any of the others for the matter could even respond, Igor had left, the sound of his boot-steps vanishing as soon as he stepped outside. The group all looked to each other, Joker letting out a ragged breathe before slumping down against the counter. Ann and Ryuji soon rushed over, Makoto rushing over soon after as to help. The three soon returned the now normal Ren to his feet and back upstairs to bed before rejoining everyone else back downstairs. Yusuke stayed quiet, his mind a blaze with thoughts but his constant eye rubbing and uncharacteristic slouching making it fairly clear he was in no state of mind to talk about matters be them serious or not. At least until the next morning that is. Meanwhile, Sojiro looked to Futaba, putting his cup down before removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, clear bags showing underneath them.

"Futaba... can you please just... well... can anyone of you just give me the faintest idea about what just happened?"

The remaining thieves all looked to each other, finding Yusuke to be a asleep, softly snoring. Everyone chuckled slightly before Ryuji walked over.

"I'll put him on Ren's couch. One of you three explain it to Boss"

"Oh no you dont! I'm taking hi-..."

Before Ann could finish, Ryuji grabbed Yusuke, who surprisingly did not awaken even after Ryuji had put him on his shoulders like a barrel, and rushed upstairs. Ann, in turn, just huffed loudly, flopping back down into the comfy booth before Makoto turned to face Sojiro, deciding she would need to explain or else he would just grow madder and more annoyed.

"I'll explain Mr. Sakura.... though it is quite a long story so...."

"Yeah yeah yeah I understand kid. I'll try not to fall asleep on you haha."

Makoto nodded gently, sitting up as to get comfy. She soon went through everything with Sojiro, his hands soon rubbing his head like his brain was hurting from being overloaded. Futaba slipped under the table and playfully waddled towards the kitchen, slipping inside for some unknown reason as Sojiro began to speak."

"So..... how do you... unleash these Personas then? Is it like you see one and just go, you're mine now like in the weird phone game Futaba plays all the time?..."

Futaba's screaming response came fast

"Don't you dare diss Pokkemono Get! It is the literal bestest!"

The old man seemingly learnt something from their surprise visitor, only chuckling in reaoinse to Futaba's quite serious outburst. Makoto however felt like it was exam season all over again, trying to find the best way to explain everything about being a Phantom Thief and the Metaverse without being able to show him physically. This wasn't teaching Ryuji Algebra tough but Makoto knew this would be one of her greatest challenges to date!

"So..... now what?"


	3. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Igor's new mission and a start date burning in the mind's of the Phantom Thieves, they really need to get a move on. It seems as well that Sojiro is no longer happy being kept in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 3 everyone! Now, I know some of you may be thinking "When is RWBY going to come in already?! Its chapter 3!" Now, I'll say now that this is going to be a long story meaning I want to spend the first few chapters prepping everyone but don't worry! You'll be seeing the RWBy gang very very soon! Anyway! Chapter 3 Ahoy!

"Now we need to go get ready.... with Ren and Yusuke being asleep, this does make things more difficult.... Ryuji. What was the name of the store Ren goes to when he buys new equipment?"

Makoto turned to Ryuji, deciding to do what she did best and take charge before chaos broke out. With Ren and Yusuke being passed out asleep, the student council president knew that wasting even a few minutes would make this upcoming mission more difficult. She had to get everyone ready now so that when the pair upstairs did awaken, they could have everything ready and waiting for them.

"Oh! Its called something like Untouchable I think... its in that dark alleyway behind the crêpe stand Ann drags me to all the time..."

"Hey! Those are good crêpes and you know it Ryuji! If they had a meat stand, you would drag me to that all the time so don't be going after me!"

Ryuji jumped at the blond girl's sudden cry, rubbing his aching head before he looked to her with a frustrated expression.

"Theres no need to shout at Ann! I was just saying for a model you sure do-"

While Ryuji talked away, basically begging for Ann to kill him, Makoto looked to the counter and then to Sojiro, pointing to the newspaper left open on it.

"Can I borrow this for a second?"

Sojiro looked over before nodding, sipping the last of his coffee before rubbing his still very much overloaded head again.

"-spend a lot on..."

Ryuji's comment was soon stopped by Makoto who smacked him in the back of the head with her new newspaper weapon, the blond boy jumping up again before gently rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for!? All I was saying was that she might get..."

Once again, Makoto's powerful new weapon was put to good use, smacking the death wishing boy again before he incurred Ann's true wrath.

"Alright everyone. Calm down now. I've got this!"

Makoto looked to over to Futaba, surprised by just how much like Sojiro she had just sounded. The young hacker twisted her laptop around to show not only a webpage for Untouchable but also a list of all the items they would need. Makoto recognised it as a similar list as to the one they used as prep for Shido's palace but with most of the amounts doubled or tripled.

"Great work Futaba. Lets go over as soon as possible and buy everything. Ren provided me the Phantom Thief funds as soon as we arrived back after all..."

"Wait! We have a fund now?! How much dough is there huh?! Is there enough to buy me that new Playcentre 5?!"

Makoto sighed, wishing Ryuji was this excited over doing good for the world/other workds rather than just the money. She turned to clearly excited boy and threateningly waved the newspaper at him, Futaba chuckling as he slumped back in bis booth seat like a pet being punished.

"This fund was created in secret after I joined the team. Ren collects the money and gives me 40% for the fund incase we need to prepare for a heist without him being there. I won't tell you how much there is but its..."

"4.8 million Yen."

Futaba's little comment made Ryuji, Ann and especially Sojiro's eyes widen dramatically, Makoto sighing heavily before face palming. The orange haired girl seemed rather happy with the chaos this would cause. Mission accomplished.

"NEARLY 5 MILLION YEN! HOW DID YOU GET ALL THAT?!" 

Sojiro was now standing up, his expression now one of pure anger. If these kids were earning so much then what the hell was he doing wrong? Makoto sighed again, looking to the coffee dad with her usual business-like expression.

"In addition to stealing hearts, we also gain money easily through fighting shadows. It seemed the harder the palaces got, the more money we were rewarded each time we won a fight."

"...I'm really in the wrong business..."

Sojiro chuckled to himself over the entire matter but next to him, Futaba looked over with a questioning expression in his face.

"Why don't we bring dad along and show him what we do? It'll be like a take you coffee dad to work day!"

Sojiro and Makoto looked to Futaba with a curious expression while Ann and Ryuji jumped up excitedly, both exclaiming.

"Hell yeah!"

"But! I have the shop to run and coffee to make and...."

"No offence Dad but.... you havent been out of the house in a while.. the only time you really spend outside is walking to and from here so..... THE DECISION IS FINAL!"

"I guess this does mean we'll have another person mature enough to keep everyone else in line so... if you'd like to come Mr Sakura then please, we insist"

Everyone looked to Sojiro, anxiously waiting his response. The coffee dad looked to each and everyone in the room before letting out a sigh, a chuckle soon following as he nodded.

"All right all right you kids. I'll come with you to whatever world you're going to. I guess the shop is kinda.... outdated right now so I'll use the money we earn to renovate. Plus.... I do need the exercise"

"Oh Mr Sakura, I don't think you can com..."

Makoto didn't get to finish her comment as Ryuji, Ann and Futaba all jumped out of their booths and cheered

"DAD IS GOING TO BE A PHANTOM THIEF!"

"Yo! I wonder what his persona will be!? Oh! What if its like a giant coffee cup with a cannon!? That would be so badass!"

"And we can have curry while on the road! The sweetness! The spice! The flavour!"

It seemed all three party members were happy about Sojiro joining for their own reasons, Makoto more concerned about his safety but understanding that with a trained team protecting him, having a cook would be useful especially when they were going off world for an unknown amount of time.

"Okay then... umm.... I'm a Phantom Thief now... or at least a Phantom Cook haha"

The cheering turned into groans over the silly dad joke with Futaba grabbing Makoto's enchanted newspaper and smacked Sojiro lightly with it.

"No dad jokes. Do it again and I will shoe you the true meaning of pain!"

The coffee dad just chuckled again, looking to Makoto with a clearly happy expression, most likely due to him being included rather than just being off to the side like usual.

"So you mentioned Untouchables? One of my old regulars runs that place you know? Iwai.... used to work for some gang I think.. at least thats what he told me"

"Oh yeahhh.... hes part of the Yakuza! Ren told me about after he just got back from work with him... something about a Chinese Mafia Deal or something..."

Ryuji's little chime in made everyone else's eyes widen again. Ren really did get around to working with some strange people. Makoto soon nodded to boss, trying her best to forget that all their equipment both past and future came from an ex-Yakuza member.

"That is correct Mr Sakura. Ren usually buys for us but given he and Yusuke are out of action, we'll need to go in his stead. So... is everyone ready then?"

The group all nodded and got up, Sojiro stretching his tired muscles as Futaba packed her laptop into her bag. Soon enough, they all headed out with Makoto, Ryuji and Ann set on going to the train station as per usual.

"Hey. You kids remember I have a car right? Come on, I'll drive us over"

Sojiro pointed to his small car parked just near Leblanc, Futaba somehow already inside with her headphones on, nodding her head to some unknown song.

The trio all turned and got into Sojiro's car with Futaba sitting up front. Coffee Boss soon got in himself, the engine soon purring as the Phantom Thieves set off on their prep adventure.

"WOOO! Lets do this!"


	4. Car Ride Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves minus Ren and Yusuke are on their way to go prepare for their upcoming other worldly mission, even having scored a brand new mode of transport thanks to their new member, Sojiro. They even call up another member and let her know what is happening, much to Futaba's delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 time lovelies! Now, I do hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Im really having fun writing this. Typically I write these quite early in the morning so I can be relaxed and undisturbed. Like right its around 6 am haha. Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

The adventure soon came to an abrupt halt, Ryuji poking his head out to the window before letting out a massive groan. Traffic. Traffic everywhere. Sojiro let out a sigh, tapping the wheel rhythmically before starting to speak.

"It looks bad but it won't take long to funnel through. Its just because we're in the section where the highway merges in but it doesn't last very long."

"I just had a look up ahead on the cameras. Seems two people are arguing about something and thats causing the backup"

Sojiro nodded to Futaba's response. He never really liked when she hacked cameras or did something questionable but in situations like this, he was grateful. Anyhow, he was kinda a criminal now... being apart of the Phantom Thieves and all. Quite ironic. Going from government work to criminal work though with how the government was acting back then, it felt more like a criminal organisation than anything else. Coffee Dad's thoughts were interrupted as Ryuji withdrew into the car and slumped in his seat, grumbling loudly.

"Damn it! More rotten adults!"

"Bit harsh, don't you think kid? If you and Ren didn't know each other and had a similar accident, no matter your age, you would be doing the same thing they're doing."

Ryuji sighed before nodding, knowing using the word rotten to describe people like that was way too far.

"Yeah... sorry. I'm just... kinda on edge today is all you know. Given the whole new mission right after another thing. Like.. we didn't even get a 5 minute break!"

Sojiro gestured to Ryuji, basically telling him to calm down before replying back.

"Its alright. Calm down kid. Believe me, I know how that feels. I remember once just coming home for the first time in months. This was before Futaba mind you so I was working full time and had asked that after one long mission if I could get a week off. They gave it to me for good work but said they might call in case something happens. Right as I sat down, Wakaba calls. Shes only just gone into labour haha.... god... I remember just going sitting to standing instantly as soon as she told me."

Futaba took notice of Sojiro talking about her mother, looking up to everyone before removing her headphones.

"I remember.. mom saying that you fell asleep as soon as I was born haha.... I always thought it was kinda rude.... I am the perfect lifeform after all so falling asleep in my presence is seen as treason..."

Sojiro had no idea what Futaba meant by the second part but chuckled along, remembering just how tired he was after the 15 hour labour.

"I deserved sleep. My hand felt like it had ripped in too haha..... but I will say... I did stay up long enough to see you and... well... it was one of the best days of my life..."

Sojiro turned back to face Futaba only to find her and Ann tearing up slightly. Ryuji looked towards the pair as well, clearly confused. Why was Ann crying?.

"I understand Futaba but... why you crying Ann? Not like its you we're talking bout?"

"*sniffle* its such a beautiful story Ryuji. How *sniffle* could I not? Its like... *sniffle* straight out of a movie"

Ryuji reacted the only way he knew how, by turning to look out the window, the traffic growing thinner and thinner as they slowly edged up the street and whispered to himself.

"Girls are weird as hell..."

Makoto, having been quiet this whole time, heard Ryuji's little under the breathe comment and rather than hitting him again with her newspaper, was instead reminded of something or better yet, someone.

"Guys. I just remembered. We should let Sumire know and see if she wants to come prepare with us."

Instantly at the mention of Sumire, Futaba jumped to attention, looking to Makoto excitedly, giving a rare smile that was never usually seen on the Orange Haired girl expect when a new anime or figurine was released. A genuine one. Makoto had an idea about how Futaba felt about Sumire. It was pretty obvious even to someone as socially awkward as Makoto but as soon as Futaba spoke out, Ann stopped crying and looked over, seemingly equally as excited.

"Awww thats so cute Futaba! Are you crushing on Sum..."

Ann didn't get to finish, Futaba covering her mouth with her palms to try and stop the gossiping girl from spilling the beans anymore but.... it was too late. The traffic had finally cleared up and as they started to drive down the now much more empty road, Sojiro's gaze could be seen in the rear view mirror, his eyes fixed on his daughter. Not menacingly mind you but more.... concerned.

"A crush? I've never even heard that word be used around Futaba let alone it be used to describe how she feels. How is this girl? Would she be good for my little girl?"

"Dad! You're being weird ahhh! Good job Ann! Hmph"

The nerdy hermit crossed her arms, her face bright red with embarrassment. Well, at least thats what Makoto saw before the young nerd pulled the cords on her hoodie tightly, blocking any view from her face, Ann meanwhile just chuckled, clearly pumped up over this saucy gossip.

"Listen Futaba. Take it from a girl like me who has dealt with a load of people asking her out. Just ask and be honest. Its the best thing you can do. Believe me, she'll say yes."

Ryuji withdrew back into the car and looked over, now interested in conversation. He was kinda like Ann in that sense, always enjoying gossip though he would never admit it.

"Two things. Ann, I have never seen anyone ask you out and also, how exactly do you know Su will say yes huh? Not like you can read her mind or something."

The blond haired girl gave Ryuji a deathgaze before sighing.

"Listen Ryuji. Girls know better than anyone else when a girl likes someone. Sumire and Futaba are like.... well... they work you know? Sumire is active and out going with a shy personality to compensate while Futaba is a indoor kind of girl with a loud, thunderous personailty. They just fit you know?"

"But I thought for a girl to like ya, you had be into the same shit as her or something?"

Before Ann could respond, Makoto chimed in, seemingly having some knowledge on the subject.... somehow. Most likely through her research with Ren but no one else knew that.

"Well actually. Most relationships don't work out because of people liking the exact same things. I ran the guidance office before Maruki arrived so I heard a lot of stories of couples fighting over not having anything to talk about other than just one thing. I guess what Ann is saying that since Sumire and Futaba are different but could crossover with their activities, it would be a good relationship. Is that right Ann?"

Ann nodded happily in response, trying her best to get a look at Futaba so she could talk to her properly.

"Yeah! Exactly! Also, imagine how cute it be hehe"

"HMMMM!"

Futaba's response bought a chuckle to both Ann and Sojiro, the latter soon responding with his own opinion.

"Listen. I might be old and not really knowledgable about what kids nowadays do but what made me and Wakaba work so well is how different we were, and how we respected what the other did. Of course, we never went out but we were very close. I helped her with her research and she helped me with my curry as you know. I won't act like Im not worried for Futaba... because I imagine she'll act like how mother acted but.... if Futaba really likes this girl then I want you kids to help her out. Understand?"

Makoto, Ann and Ryuji all smiled, nodding gently to Sojiro, his smile growing as he turned his attention back to the road. At the same time, Futaba sighed and undid the tight hold she had on her hoodie cords, letting her face and hair reappear."Yes, I like her alright? I.... don't know.... but... if you guys help me then.... I'll owe you a Futaba favour."

Ryuji looked to still blushing girl questioningly, his hand meeting his head as he began rubbed his head, clearly confused.

"Futaba favour? Like... you'll pay for a meal or something?"

"No you dummy. You remember when Ren just suddenly got that new game's console for Christmas even though everyone already gave him his gifts?"

Ryuji nodded along, remembering how they had a late Christmas all together because of the whole Metaverse and Juvie thing. It was nice in all honesty though not having snow was a downer though it was March. He couldn't complain too much especially given how he got his best friend back. Soon, the blond haired boy went back to the topic at hand, sighing before shaking his head no to Futaba.

"Futaba..... I don't want a favour alright... I just.... want you to be happy you know? The same with Su..."

"Thats very mature of you Ryuji. Seems you're growing up."

"Nah Koto.... I'm just.... realising how much you guys mean to me more and more each day..."

Makoto smiled and patted Ryuji on the back while Ann went over and gave the boy a side hug. Futaba didnt partake but did give Ryuji a smile before grabbing her laptop once again.

"Thanks... you guys umm.... listen. Makoto, why don't you phone Sumire and invite her over? I think what we can do is that me, you, Ann and Sojiro go to Untouchables then Takemi on the way back while Futaba and Su go do something together. Sound good?"

The group all nodded, Makoto further impressed by just how mature Ryuji was acting about this situation. It was surprising to say the least, especially given how he had been acting just a few minutes before. What she didn't see though was his growing smirk. It was clear he had a plan of sorts... one to speed to process along. He was a lady's man after all. What could go wrong? Off to the side, she could Ann writing on a notepad excitedly, her smile large and growing still.

"So! Here Futaba. Use these lines when you can't think of anything to say and she'll be yours!"

Ann passed over said pad to the orange haired girl, she looking over the little writings with steadily widening eyes. Ryuji managed to sneak a peek, only nodding to Ann as a reply.

"O-oh okay! T-thank you... Ann...."

Ann gently side hugged Futaba, Knowing full contact freaked her out. Sojiro started chuckling gently as the car finally stopped inside a large dark car park just by the train station.

"Come on kids, time for us to get going. Makoto, you phone your friend and do what you need to do. I need a minute so just tell me when we're ready to go."

Makoto nodded, exiting the car before grabbing her phone and dialling up Sumire, a small smile on her fave as she thought about the conversation they all just had in the car. She did hope things worked out with Futaba and Sumire. It would be nice for both of them after all to have someone.

"*ring ring ring.... ring ring ring... Oh! H-hello?" Sumire s-speaking..."

Makoto's smile grew slower as she heard Sumire on the other end of the line. Despite how shy she was, the red haired girl did always light up a room with just how much she cared about everyone and just how cute she sounded. Of course, Makoto would never say it out-loud as she didn't want to embarrass Su but still. Before Makoto could reply however, she felt a gentle but rapid tugging on her coat. It was Futaba, her free hand making a gesture that basically said "give me phone". The student council president nodded and passed the phone to Futaba before walking away. Soon enough, the orange haired girl, with shaky hands, put it up to her ear and started to speak.

"H-hi Sumire... its.... F-futaba. We... well... I just wanted to know if... well... we have a new mission that'll.... well.... take us to another world and well..... umm..."

Futaba then felt the phone be taken from her hands as Ryuji bellowed into the phone merrily.

"We're going to another planet and Futaba wants to date you. What do you say?!"

Futaba felt all the blood drain from face as Ryuji basically screamed out her confession to her crush but what she didn't know was that Sumire was blushing brighter than a sun. All she could do was stand there awkwardly in the kitchen, gripping the phone tightly as she tried to collect herself. Eventually, she did just that, feeling a burst of confidence. May be she.... had been waiting for Futaba to say something for a long time and didn't know until now.... and while it isn't as she pictured it, it was still... amazing none the less.

"Ryuji. Tell Futaba I'll meet her outside Big Bang Burger. Oh... and Ryuji?"

"Yeah Su?"

"Watch out. I think you'll be in trouble once I hang up hehe"

Ryuji gulped as he heard the sound of Su hanging up, a call to attention coming from behind him as Makoto cleared her throat. He gave the phone back to her before looking to Futaba, terrified over what would happen.

"Big Bang Burger. She'll see you... there.." 

As soon as he finished talking, Ryuji made a run for it, Makoto giving chase with her newspaper while Ann lagged behind, both shouting.

"RYUJI!"

All Futaba could do was stand there awkwardly, her blank expression turning to one of fear. Sumire was coming? Oh god this is it isn't it? Ryuji messed it all up and Sumire was going to hate Futaba forever! The young girl gulped and called out to Sojiro in a frightened tone.

"So-sojiro... I'll be ba-back soon!"

She then ran off to Big Bang Burger, Sojiro peering out of the car thinking he had heard a noise but all he could see was Ryuji on the floor being beaten up by Makoto and Ann. He sighed before turning back to his newspaper, quietly humming to himself. This was truly going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is out a little later than usual today but thats because i was at university for most of it so I think the plan is to release weekday chapters at the end of the day then weekend ones early one. Please dont forget to commend and give me your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you for chapter 5!


	5. Getting Down with the Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Futaba's crush now out in the open, what will she do now that she has to meet Sumire alone outside Big Bang Burger!? Damn you Ryuji and your big mouth!!! (The others will be doing prep in the background so we don't have to go through all that!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 time! Sorry once again for this being delayed by a day but I was swamped yesterday with script writing and filming. Thankfully, its all done now I can focus on this! These next few chapters are going to be spicyyy starting off with our first relationship!~

As Ryuji, Ann, Makoto and Sojiro stayed in the car park, Futaba made her to a lift, going to bottom floor and eventually out on to the streets of Shibuya. In all honesty, she was terrified. Not because of all the people but because in the distance, she could see Sumire, standing shyly against the wall of Big Bang Burger, her fingers dancing with each other. The orange haired girl gulped, feeling her face growing steadily redder with each step she took towards her crush. Eventually, Sumire turned and saw the object of her secret desires, her own blush growing as the pair finally met.

"H-hi.. Futaba-chan..."

The girl in question felt her heart beat spike drastically, her shaking hands clinging at her sides as she responded the best she could.

"Sumire... ab-about what Ryuji umm... well..."

Before the shy girl could continue, the red headed girl had walked closer to her, a soft smile forming as she gave Futaba a gentle kiss on the nose, her blush going from 50% to 100% brightness right after. Futaba had no how to respond, just content with standing there in shock over what had just happened. Soon enough, she was knocked out of her trance as her red headed crush spoke again.

"I.... feel the same... about you of course! Not me haha.... um... well...."

Futaba scratched her arm gently before looking up to Sumire, their eyes locking for a second as a few droplets of rain started to come down. All the pair could do was giggle. They had been worrying for nothing. They both felt the same way. The orange haired girl smiled, patting her gymnast crush on the head. Su didn't know how to respond but did find the gentle pats to be... strangely relaxing. All she could do was let out a soft sigh before something slipped out of her mouth.

"hmmm... you're so cute Futaba..."

Sumire immediately opened her eyes and blushed further, her heart going a while a minute. She felt embarrassed and tried to back away but Futaba moved closer and hugged her, her small form surprisingly quite strong.

"Liste-listen Sumire. We.. both feel the same way.. and well.. we're both to shy to ask so.... I'm going to use all my willpower to ask! Su.... um.... do you... wanna.... da... no no do... you wanna.... ahhh this is so hard ahh!

Futaba roughly pulled her hoodie over her head, hiding most of face out of anxiety. She was never best at talking especially when it came to something important like this. She felt defeated but soon felt the gentle touch of Su on her head, giving the same pats as orange haired geek had given just moments ago.

"Why don't we go meet up with the others and talk about this other world Ryuji mentioned.... girlfriend?"

Despite her sounding confident there, Sumire was the same ball of stress Futaba was right, feeling like just saying girlfriend wasn't good enough to describe how she felt about Futaba or what she wanted. It was a learning experience for the both of them. Futaba soon peeked out, her face flushed as she nodded, her hand brushing past Sumire. The girl smiled took her new girlfriend's hand in hers, much to both of their surprise amd happiness. The pair smiled and soon started to walk off towards Untouchables hand in hand, only able to think about one thing. "I did it"

"So umm... I know you're a Gymnast but... what else do you enjoy Sumire?"

Futaba felt a rise her confidence thanks to the hand holding she was currently still basking in so thought some Q&A would be useful. The pair also decided to take the extra long way to Untouchables, having gone back down main street towards the station rather than straight to the alleyway that held the store. Sumire's smile grew at the question, her fingers gently rubbing over Futaba's own before giving her answer.

"O-oh well... I love Gymnastics alot but.. recently I've really enjoyed.. staying indoors.. watching anime. I used to do that that all the time when I was younger but then.... Gym got more intense so I couldn't. I have so many shows to catch up.. sorry... that must sound really boring huh?"

"No no no! Thats... well... I live on anime honestly haha.... my... well... dream is... well... its cheesy.. ahhh! I shouldn't of said anything ah!"

Futaba started to have a micro meltdown but soon felt Sumire squeezing her softly, the orange haired girl looking over to her new girlfriend to see her smiling, a blush forming once again on her face.

"I.... have a dream.... of waking up.... with someone... and just laying there for hours... not doing anything.... except talking..."

Futaba felt her heart skip a beat as Sumire told her her dream. She..... was perfect.

"Thats my dream too! We have.... no no too early ahh... sorry...."

"No no I agree. We should... but... mission first. Deal?"

Futaba went from meltdown mood to happy in a few seconds, the pair of girls looking to each fondly before shaking their free hands to show the deal had been agreed to. Right after, they started to giggle, realising how silly it was to be making deals this early on in a relationship. No matter how funny it was however, the pair both took that deal very seriously. No work means no relaxation and honestly... they felt... much happier overall. Of course, they were both still stressed about doing something wrong or it going wrong in general but thinking like just wouldn't help. The pair were happy and thats all that mattered. It was like they were floating on air so to speak and neither one wanted it to stop anytime soon. Eventually, they made it through the train station and the underground mall, too focused on each other to be looking in any of the stalls and soon found themselves outside Untouchables. Futaba peered in, seeing the gang all inside including Haru! How could they forget to invite Haru! The orange haired girl jumped up excitedly before looking at her hand, still connected to Su's. How would Sojiro and Haru react? Ahhh the pressure! But... she could do it. She needed to do it. For Su!.

"Hey. Its okay... I... I'm worried too but.... most of them know... just.... two more people to go is all right?"

Futaba blushed and nodded to Su, squeezing her hand gently before opening the door, a small bell chiming as the nerdy girl held it open for her girlfriend.

"Hehe why th-thank you"

Sumire entered and was soon joined by her new girlfriend, a cold sweat growing as the gang all turned to look at them, Sojiro's eye brow raising as he noticed his daughter holding hands with another girl. He soon stood up and walked over, looking down at the pair. Futaba felt terrified and her red headed partner would be lying is she didn't say the same. Soon enough, Sojiro opened his mouth and started to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but thats because I just wanted to have some nice fluffy cuteness before we get into the meat of the plot. Next chapter! Its gonna be an extra long one (not that way XD) as well so stay tuned!


	6. Mission Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Futaba and Sumire having rejoined everyone in Untouchables, the crew seems nearly ready to go the Velvet Room but it seems as if nearly ready is good enough for Igor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 time everyone! Sorry for the slight delay but ive been sick most of the day do I havent had chance to write but now Im all caught up and ready! This one is going to be exciting as we can finally get into Remnant! Also you may be wondering how Haru just appeared but that'll be explained in this chapter dont worry. I do hope you all enjoy! Be sure to leave comments and such because they are truly nice to see! The first two I got actually helped me sort out little mistakes in the story so I am super grateful! Thank you! Okay! Lets do this!

Futaba gulped as Sojiro approached and seemingly started to inspect the new couple, his cold stare drilling straight into her fragile heart. It was tense. More tense than anything she had experienced during her time in the Phantom Thieves and that was saying a lot! What if he said no? Oh god please do not say no! Sumire on the other hand was staying cool and confident, squeezing Futaba's hand reassuringly every few seconds. Su was usually a mess emotion wise but with her orange haired girlfriend by her side, she knew she had to stay strong. Not for herself but for Futaba. Her nerdy shy girlfriend. Just thinking that made her blush. A girlfriend. The couple were soon snapped out of their differing thoughts however as Sojiro spoke, a smile forming on his face.

"Hello Sumire. I'm Sojiro Sakura as you know. I'm Futaba's father... and seemingly your future father in law haha"

Sojiro's chuckle broke the tension, Ann and Ryuji sighing behind him. Makoto and Haru didn't react however, most likely having seen this coming from a mile away. The new couple meanwhile reacted differently, their faces growing bright red like a bundle of tomatoes on fire. Future father in law? Ahhhhhhhh!

"DAD PLEASE! ITS...."

Before she could continue her plea, she felt Sumire squeeze her hand again, a wave of calm washing over her as the orange haired nerd began to speak again.

"It's been less than a day dad... just.... please.... don't embarrass us."

The coffee dad responded with another chuckle before giving a firm nod

"All right all right haha. Sorry. Just how I am. In all seriousness though, I'm happy for you two. Just look after my little girl okay Sumire?"

The girl in question nodded rapidly before looking to Futaba with a gentle smile growing on her bright red face.

"I would keep her safe even if it meant walking to the ends of the earth with her...."

Futaba's blush entered overdrive as she burried her face into Su's shoulder, hugging her gently as the red headed girl patted her head gently, calming whispering.

"Its okay... its okay"

Futaba felt a cool wave wash over her, all the tense vanishing thanks to Su. She turned and smiled at her, planting a soft kiss on her nose just as Su had done previously. The red head blushed before giggling, turning to Sojiro soon after.

"F-futaba makes me hap...happy! And I think I.... make her happy so.. im glad you... think so highly of me already.. Mr Sakura sir."

Ann could be heard sniffing in the background as Sojiro smiled at Sumire, patting her on the shoulder gently.

"You have my blessing. Just.... take care of her okay?"

Sumire glanced to the smiling Futaba before nodding back at Sojiro, the gang all cheering and giving congratulations to the new couple.

"I'm very happy for you two. Ren showed me just how nice being a relationship could be so I wish you all the best"

"*sniffle* Its like a romance movie! *sniffle* I'm so hap-happy for you two!"

"I'm really happy for you Futaba and Sumire. If you ever need some extra money for gifts or dates, let me know"

The pair chuckled at Mama Haru as they were now calling her. She seemed to have adopted a very protective persona (no pun intended) over the last few weeks, giving out pocket money to everyone and just being more motherly though she denies it every-time its brought up. Futaba was surprised however that Haru was here, imagining that she would be back home resting. It seemed as if Makoto had a hand in her sudden arrival but the orange haired girl wouldn't ask, knowing it would just be wasting precious time. Soon, Ryuji approached, Futaba's face turning from curious yet happy to slightly agitated.

"Haha umm.. congrats you two! So... we're cool right.. Futaba"

The girl in question looked to her girlfriend who could be seen smirking back. The pair nodded to each other evilly before Futaba spoke.

"Nope. You'll recieve your punishment in due course"

Ryuji gulped loudly, visibly shaken by the threat as Futaba and Sumire went over to Makoto, seeing her calling for everyone. Ryuji pushed his fears aside and headed over himself, the entire group awaiting their orders from their temp leader.

"Now that we have all our supplies, we can head back to Leblanc and go wake up Yusuke and Ren."

She turned to Sojiro, presenting him with a baggy.

"Mr. Sakura. Can you head over and wake them up please? These are all the new pieces of equipment we got for them as well. Best give this to them now so they can become acquainted with whats inside."

Coffee Dad nodded, taking the bag before exiting the shop quietly. Makoto felt quite surprised by the outcome. It felt rather strange ordering an adult around but then again, Sojiro did know what was at sake in the loosest and most likely just didn't want to waste time.

"So what now Koto?"

Ryuji's question snapped Makoto out of her micro trance, the co-leader turning to the blond boy before answering.

"We need to go to the Velvet Room and speak with Igor. He was vague so getting as much information about our mission out of him as possible now will ensure smoother sailing.... and also... did you call me Koto?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at Ryuji while all he could do was chuckle.

"New nickname for ya. Can't keep calling you Makoto or Queen.... that last one lead to some trouble with my mom..."

Makoto wanted and started to ask a follow up question but was interrupted by Ann, seemingly not wanting this conversation to go any further into the awkward zone.

"How do we get to the Velvet Room exactly then Makoto?"

"I don't know really but if Igor found us, there must be a way to find him... or at least... someone associated with him..."

"Well... may be Ren knows how to go there? I imagine it can't be super difficult"

Makoto nodded at Futaba's answer, letting out a gentle sigh before standing up, having been sitting on a stool this whole time.

"We'll wait for Mr. Sakura to return with Yusuke and Ren.... so I guess we have some spare time...."

The co-leader put her hand to her chin, trying to think of something they could all do to pass the time. This thought process was soon interrupted however by a rumbling sound. It was shockingly loud and knocked the wind out of everyone in the room, except Haru who only giggled.

"Sorry about that. I rushed over as soon as you called Makoto so I didn't get chance to eat."

At the mention of eating, massive grins started to grow on Ann and Ryuji's faces before they both shouted out simultaneously.

"Lets get food then!"

Haru eagerly nodded, her stomach growling yet again, clearly happy with the sudden suggestion. Futaba and Sumire nodded as well, the nerdy girl just happy her question about how Haru got her was answered while Sumire was just happy to be with her friends and new girlfriend no matter what they were doing. Also... she was quite peckish herself. All Makoto could do however was sigh before nodding herself, letting out a slight chuckle of her own.

"Food it is then. But I expect you all you to be reasonable with what you get. No Bug Bang Burger before a mission understood?"

Ann and Haru nodded while Ryuji's expression turned to one of defeat. His plan had been foiled.

"...damn it"

The floofy haired girl chuckled and patted Ryuji on the back.

"We could always go to the diner and get a steak for you if you wanted Ryuji?"

The boy in question looked up to Haru, a growing smile on his face as he before a little air fist pump before exclaiming loudly.

"Hell yeah! Great idea Har..." 

He tried to finish his sentence but it seemed as if the world was shaking around them, the group all losing their footing as the floor started to crack open.

"Wh-what the hell!"

Makoto took initiative quickly and pulled Ryuji over to her, the floor beneath where he was once standing falling away to show a sea of darkness below. Ann however was not so lucky, the shaking throwing her off balance. The blond haired boy eye's widened as he shouted out in anguish.

"ANNN!"

This was soon stopped however as the floor fell beneath him, Makoto and Haru, all three falling into the void as well. It felt bone chilling cold and slimey somehow, almost as if it was alive somehow. All they could do was scream for help before hitting a floor of sorts.

"DAMN! Jesus.... ow ow..... is everyone okay? Ann!? Where are you Ann?!"

Ryuji sat up and started to look around frantically before a familiar voice knocked him out of his state of panic.

"I'-I'm right here Ryuji.... ow ow! Is everyone okay?"

Several groans could be heard as everyone looked to each other, the cold floor beneath feeling like stone. Makoto stood up first and started to look around, noticing two things. Firstly, they were in similar prison cells as to when they were stuck in the Velvet Room and secondly, Sojiro was in the cell opposite.

"I... I think we're in the Velvet Room...."

As she spoke, the cell door in front of the group opened along with the one housing Sojiro. The Curry Master soon stood and revealed the visage of Yusuke and Ren to Makoto, the pair looking a bit better than they had last time they saw each other back in Leblanc. Soon enough, each group met in the middle, looking around curiously. Ren soon approached Makoto.

"Seems Igor wanted us here early.... never been teleported here that way however... is everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded once again, Sojiro chiming in while cracking his back.

"I think that helped with this knot that I've had for seven years now haha.... so.... this is the Velvet Room then? Not much Velvet.. kinda false advertising don't you think?"

Futaba let out a short raspberry to that comment, her hand still connected to Sumire's.

"Yeah! Like when you said in that magazine interview last week how Leblanc is successful..."

Sojiro grumbled to himself before Ren and Makoto stepped up, noticing that Igor's desk was strangely lacking an Igor.

"Its a pun... because this is my personal prison... well.. was.... now it seems the master of it has.... gone for a stroll."

As Ren spoke, the empty chair of Igor started to spin, picking up major speed before eventually coming to a stop, the man himself now sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. Sorry for my lateness but I had to make sure the new ritual is ready for use."

The group all sighed, feeling slightly better now that Igor was here and that they 100% knew that this was the Velvet Room. Ren moved in closer to the desk and started to speak again.

"Me and the other Thieves are ready to move out now. The more time we have to stop the Metaverse the better. The sooner we get to this other world and set up, the more chance we'll have to find out whats going on"

Igor's chuckle soon filled the room as he stood up and nodded, towering over Ren somehow despite him being slightly shorter back in Leblanc. It must of been because of his control over the Velvet Room, allowing him to alter both its reality and that of those inside it.

"Perfect. Lavenza is away at the moment so I'll have to show you through the portal. Follow me."

A dark portal opened besides Igor with a snap of his fingers, the skinny figure soon walking into it with his hands delicately crossed behind his back. The Phantom Thieves all looked to each other before giving a firm nod, each readying their newly acquired weapons, besides Sojiro of course before their leader stepped up to the portal. He walked in and the others soon following suit. An all consuming, blinding light consumed their vision as soon as they entered, a rush of freezing cold racing throughout what felt like their souls. After what felt like years, the feelings stopped and was soon replaced by the welcomed softness of a grassy floor beneath their feet, the familiar voice of Igor soon calling out to them as the a soft breeze flowed past, rousing them all to open their eyes back up.

"We have arrived... welcome to Remnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Long Chapter for everyone! I think I'll try and do an extra long chapter like this in future for important events so anytime that happens, the chapter may take an extra day to come out. I hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to kudos and comment and I'll see you next time for Chapter 7!


	7. The World of Remnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Phantom Thieves having taken their first steps into the new world of Remnant, they are met by beasts, teachers and an excitement Grim Reaper. May the mission truly start!

The gang all marvelled at the sights before them, the grassy fields seemingly going for hundreds of miles. It looked... so serine and peaceful, a soft breeze blowing past them all, relaxing their once tense muscles and make them all feel rather.... calm. Makoto was the first to speak, knowing these feelings were not to be trusted or better put, not to be enjoyed for too long.

"Igor. Where should we begin our operation? Is there any form of civilisation nearby?"

However, when Makoto turned to look at Igor, she noticed that he had vanished. Everyone looked around incredibly confused but it seemed as if they were on their own now. How perfect.

"We'd best try and find some form of human settlement before night fall. Whose telling what sort of animals live in these fields. We don't know jusg how tough the beasts living in these fields are so our weapons may not be good enough."

The group all nodded to Makoto's notion, the Phantom Thieves moving out towards the thick woods in front of them, hoping to find something or someone beyond it. This place felt so.... familiar yet different at the same time. It was rather freaky in all honesty so Ryuji decided it would be best to get their minds focused on something else. Something true to home.

"So... how are we going to fight here then? We have our weapons sure but its not like we're amazing with them... like... do our personas work here even though we aren't in mementos or a palace?

That was a good question and one which Ren wanted to find the answer to. He stopped walking and breathed in deeply, raising his hand to his face as he shouted.

"COME TO ME. ARSENE!"

As he spoke, Ren tried to simulate the tearing off of his mask, thinking it would be the most logical way to unleash his persona, but found that when did so, a pain ran through his body and seemed to resonate within his very spirit, blood now dripping from his face as a weight grew in his hand. He looked and everyone gasped as they saw his trademark mask in his now bloodied hand, whirling blue wildfire growing around him as a large figure seemingly grew from his shadow, calling out in a furious bellow.

"I am Arsene! The Pillager of Twilight!"

All Ren could do was smirk. He felt that rush of power he had been craving since they returned from their last mission. It was.... addicting. The warmth of blue flame followed by the vice like grip of endless chains. The black haired boy finally felt... normal again. Most of the group cheered loudly as Arsene's form took shape, the shit eating grinning on its black masked face putting everyone at ease. Well.... not everyone actually. A loud thump could be heard as Sojiro fell to the floor in shock, trying to scurry away from the flaming thief, shouting out.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Futaba sighed, letting go of Sumire's hand with much remorse before rushing over to help Sojiro up, deciding it would be best if she explained.

"This is a persona, Dad. Its.... kinda how we fight... its... a manifestation of our rebellious spirit. This is Arsene, Ren's Persona. Hi Arsene!"

Futaba waved happily to Arsene who, like the gentlemen he was, bowed to the young lady respectfully before returning back into Ren's mask to be summoned later. Sojiro nodded shakily before letting out a sigh, managing to compose himself before speaking again.

"Just.... warn me next time okay? I have no idea what all this stuff is... even Wakaba's research didn't mention giant fiery demons so.... just... for the sake of my old heart..."

Everyone nodded, Futaba continuing to support her Dad as Ren apologised.

"Sorry Sojiro.... come on everyone. Lets get moving. The sooner we can set up our hideout, the better."

The group all nodded once more, continuing their hike through the heavy woods of this unknown plain. Ryuji and Ann could be seen taking in the sights together, trying to find anything out of the norm for their wood but coming up short. Yusuke, unlike him, had his hand readily on his blade, knowing that in times like these, art had to take a back seat to safety though the look of anguish on his face as the sun started to set on the horizon of the mountains was clear. Sojiro and Futaba walked together, the latter supporting her Dad as he was still recovering from the shock of Arsene. Sumire stayed close to them, wanting to make sure nothing jumped out at them when they weren't ready. Makoto and Ren walked together as well, the pair's serious expression and lack of focus on anything besides the road ahead gave a clear idea they were not here to sight see. Speaking of sight seeing, the gang soon made it to a clearing in the forest, the large body of a strange black bear-like creature flailed out in the centre.

"Everyone on guard. Ryuji and Ann. Stick to Futaba and Sojiro. Sumire and Yusuke watch our flank while me and Makoto move up."

The group all got into their new positions, Queen and Joker moving forward to inspect the body. On closer inspection, they could see a large wound in its back, it going straight through to the front. Whatever did this wasn't an animal... or at least... they hoped it wasn't. Their thoughts were interrupted however as the sound of gunfire rang through the trees, birds hurrying off into the skies as the sound of grunting could be heard.

"Phantom Thieves! On me!"

The group all nodded to Joker's order, all rushing to him with Sojiro and Futaba being encircled as to keep them safe. Everyone besides the pair readied their ranged weapons, aiming at each and every possible way in which an attacked could come. They were ready for anything... well.... thats what they thought at least.

"If we see anything, call out and fire warning shots. Whatever this is, we do not know it is hostile to us so do not go for a kill shot."

Joker was clearly not wanting to start a war by protecting themselves, the sounds of grunting growing louder until an ungodly snap could be heard. Ryuji shuddered at the noise but kept his aim as steady as possible. Soon enough, a loud voice sounded, the group all turning to it ready in case of attack.

"WOAH! Okay okay sorry! I didn't mean to scare!"

From the shadows of the trees came a shortish figure, on her back the largest scythe any of the Phantom Thieves had ever seen or even dreamt of.... well that part was mainly Ryuji but still! The figure's hair shone brightly against the setting sun's rays and her smile followed suit, black ooze dripping from her colossal blade as she walked out into the open, her bright red and black dress dirtied and muddy from what appeared to be a fight.

"Ruby Rose! Trainee Huntress at your service! So.... who are all you? Oh my ohm! Are you all new students?! You seem it with all those fancy weapons! Is that a hammer?! And a whip?!"

Each and everyone of the Phantom Thieves looked to each other, incredibly confused by two things. 1. It seemed as if this girl was the one who killed not only this animal but whatever was causing those grunting noises. And 2. Students? What did she mean by that? Did most students in this world carry weapons? Speaking of those, each of the group started to lower their firearms slowly, feeling slightly more at ease as this girl didn't seem malicious towards them in the slightest. Soon enough, even the protection circle around Sojiro and Futaba started to let up slightly as Ren, now much calmer and out of Joker mode, walked forward towards the Huntress in training, clearly ready to find just what the hell was actually going on.


	8. Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose has arrived! How will the Phantom Thieves and the wannabe Huntress get along? How will the Thieves react to seeing a full on combat school? Will the school take them on as new students? Only one way to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 2nd! Thankfully, I'm going to be much more free for the near future so I'll be going back to my 1 chapter every 1-2 day timescale! I'm also going to try some slight new ways of doing dialogue in this chapter so please let me know if you like it. Once again, worry about the wait but work really got to me but thankfully, things are calming down.

Joker stepped up further to meet Ruby, his weapon now fully holstered as to show trust for the stranger even if it wasn't fully true.

"My name is Joker. This is Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, Oracle, Noir and Sojiro. We call ourselves the Phantom Thieves".

The clear growing excitement on Ruby's face was hard to miss, the girl in question holstering her own weapon as she rushed around at lightning speeds, looking at everyone's weapons and outfits with gleeful ecstasy. Each group member was shocked at just how fast Ruby was, Skull even being so startled as the red blur appeared before him that he fell over and landed straight on his ass.

"What the hell! Why are you so fast ahhh! Ah! I think my ass is broken!"

The blond haired boy felt a small smack on the side of his head, Makoto soon passing him by with her newspaper gently tucked under her arm. The boy sighed and got back to his feet, Queen doing her best to approached the red blur before speaking for herself. "Miss Ruby. We are here on an important mission and we need some help."

The girl in question halted straight in her tracks, looking to Queen with even more excitement. "Oh my ohm! A mission! Like a super secret rogue ops mission! Of course, I'll help! What do you guys need?"

Queen soon responded, her questions about the girl's weapon and speed best being saved for later. Mo matter her burning curiosity, the mission was the most important thing to her right now. "We need a place to stay for the foreseeable future. Would you happen to know anywhere safe?"

The girl in question stopped her rapid inspection and fangirling, halting in front of Queen before giving a rapid nod as her answer.

"Yeah! You guys can come back to Beacon with me and we can talk to Professor Ozpin! I'm sure he'll let you stay for a while and then we can battle!"

Queen let out a slight sigh of relief before nodding back, turning back to look at everyone. "Okay everyone. Lets go to this place called Beacon and talked to this Ozpin figure." She then looked back to Ruby, finding the girl jumping up and down rapidly with clear and sheer excitement. "Would you lead the way Ruby?"

The girl gave a energetic thumbs up before exclaiming loudly. "Yeah! It would be my honour!"

The group let out another sigh of relief, Yusuke moving to the front as they started of their journey. He approached the red headed reaper, a soft smile on his face as he appeared to be holding a pencil in his hand. Makoto and Joker looked to each other before letting out sighs of defeat. Of course Yusuke would want to draw Ruby... to think... he looked so serious earlier as well. He was making Makoto proud.

"Excuse me Miss Ruby. I was wondering if I could.... DRAW YOUR MIGHT WARRIOR FIGURE LIKE THE GODDESS YOU ARE!"

The shout caused everyone to jump with the Phantom Thieves looking just.... defeated. Ren and Makoto had their head in their hands, Ryuji was doing his best to not laugh with Ann doing much the same but for her anger. Futaba and Sumire just looked confused, with the former whispering under her breathe. "Baka...." while Sojiro.... well.... he was way too tired and confused enough already to really care. Ruby meanwhile just turned to Yusuke, a look of slight confusion clouded her face before a massive grin set in.

"Oh my ohm yes!! Oh that would be great! I would be like a comic character! Yes! Wait wait wait.... job first.... Weiss would be annoyed if she found out I didn't focus on the important situation first...."

Ruby looked slightly downtrodden, her exaggerated sigh stinging Yusuke's heart. What vile fiend was stopping his masterwork and this girl's want to be apart of it? Weiss?

"Who is this Weiss character you speak of? It seems like you respect her enough to take orders from her.... is she your sensei by chance?"

Ruby shook her head, seemingly a bit more perky then before. Makoto, in the background, made note that just like her running speed, her emotional speed was quite fast as well, especially given how she went from excited to... well more excited to sad then okay again in just the span of a few seconds. It was quite startling but then again, meeting new people always felt like that. At least in Makoto's opinion. Futaba most likely would've retreated as soon as Ruby appeared, given how high energy people usually made the nerdy girl feel uncomfortable but it seemed like Sumire helped the orange haired girl keep calm, their hands intertwined and fingers playfully dancing over each other's skin. Just another reason to be happy for them Makoto though, a smile growing on her face as she closed her mental notebook and looked away from the happy couple, not wanting to stare.

"Oh no! Weiss is my partner! Its.... kinda tough to explain I guess... have you guys never been to a combat school?"

The team all looked to each other, trying ti decide the best way to approach this situation. However, before they could do anything, Sojiro butted in, not thinking about how what he was about say would come across.

"We're actually from a different world. Its all really confusing me still but I at least know that part"

Everyone looked to Sojiro, eyes widening. For the Phantom Thieves, it was because he had just spouted out how they were from another world to a semi-stranger which could completely destroy the mission while with Ruby, she just looked to old man before letting out a cute but loud chuckle.

"Oh! That makes sense! Listen, don't you worry. Weird things happen in Remnant everyday so if other worlds now exist, who am I to say no? I just want to help afterall"

The team all breathed a sigh of relief, Futaba smacking Sojiro on the back of the head gently before giving him a stern look, the old man in question rubbing the hit spot before whispering. "What? Its true ain't it?". Futaba sighed before feeling Sumire squeeze her hand lovingly, instantly calming her back down. "Listen Sojiro, we don't know anyone here except for Ruby and shes like a 5 minute old friend! Don't go around just saying we're not from this world because it could.... cause issues"

Coffee Dad realised his mistake before nodding back to his daughter, his mouth visibly shutting tight as to jokingly make sure he didn't say anything that could compromise the mission again. The joke was not appreciated but Futaba would take what she could get.

"So..... why are you all here anyway? Is there some massive universal threat that going to destroy us all or did you come here just for fun?"

"Oh well... its quite a complicated situation. I think it would be best if we had this conversation in private with this Ozpin dude you mentioned."

Ryuji and Ruby heard a literal sigh of relief sound, Makoto and Ren seeming visibly worried that Ryuji would pull a Ryuji and see too much to try and impress people again. After the last time that happened with Makoto, they always worried about when Ryuji started to talk about matters involving missions or the Thieves themselves but it was clear he was getting better overtime.

"Ooooo top secret stuff! Well we aren't far from Beacon now so I'll try and not ask about it.... constantly hehe"

"When you say we aren't far away. How far do you actually mean Ruby?"

Makoto chimed in, her feet absolutely killing her at this point, her shoes muddy from walking through the wet grassy floors of this forest for so long. It would be annoying that she would have to clean these later but at least she could sit down and do that.

"Oh like.... ummm..... so.... let me think.... oh! Like we're here!"

The group all stopped in their tracks as Ruby gestured out in front of them, a massive castle looking structure staring them right in the face. If there was doubt this was another world before then this 100% proved it. This was even majestic than Kamoshida's palace though that might be because the latter's keep was painted in lust and pride while this had a much more grand and elegant in comparison.

"Hehe sorry. I always forget how far I've been walking when I'm talking to someone. But yeah! Welcome to Beacon, the best school ever! Come on!"

Without much thinking on her part, Ruby sprinted down the long stretch to the castle, leaving the Thieves alone to make the travel up to the gates. Ren sighed before looking to everyone. "Not much further to go everyone. Lets make sure we look...." Makoto then chimed in. "Presentable. This is a school after all and no one here knows of us. If we are to be taken seriously then we must be well behaved." Her glare soon turned to Ryuji and Yusuke, the blond boy seemingly wanting to shout back before Ann covered his mouth to keep him quiet while the latter seemed lost, staring at the castle before him while muttering strange things like. "Such beauty..."

Makoto sighed before turning back to look at the castle, letting out a ragged breath of worry before beginning the journey up, everyone following behind quietly as to not upset their co-leader, all knowing how.... wrathful she could be when disobeyed. Well... Ryuji kept trying to incur said wrath but Ann decided it best to just keep his mouth covered the whole time while Futaba, Sojiro and Sumire kept an eye on Yusuke, who was still fascinated over the keep before them. All Ren did however was follow, not wanting to let his worries or concerns drag get to him like he feared they would for Makoto. She was strong yes and his right hand woman when it came to missions but she did always let her emotions get the better of her sometimes. He worried about a lot about his teammates so did the best he could to comfort her, giving the co-leader a small smile and pat on the shoulder before pulling away, not wanting to make things awkward by lingering. Makoto smiled back, feeling slightly better thanks to her leader's show of concern but still felt slightly on edge over this whole chain of events. A combat school and one as large as this was not something she had ever thought about visiting let alone existing and what awaited for them inside was what scared her the most. If Ruby was so young looking and yet so much faster than any human she had ever seen, what were the other students going to be like? Ren himself wanted to stay focused however, pushing down similar thoughts as Makoto but soon found that focus broken, an intense shuffling and groaning coming from his bag as the mushed up face of Morgana poked out, the not-cat shouting.

"What the hell is going on?!"

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is done and Morgana is here! I really happy with how this chalter came out but do let me know if you have any thoughts or have noticed any mistakes! I'll be sure to get back to you asap! I also hope the new writing style is going well. Instead of just having every piece of dialogue be its own line, I wanted to have a mix of longer lines being their own things and then the shorter ones just being apart of the non-dialogue paragraphs. I feel like that would be the best way for writing this story going forward but please do give me your opinions on it! Like it? Dislike it? Either way, let me know. Okay! Thank you for reading and see you in Chapter 9! Remember to Kudos, Comment and Bookmark!


	9. Rest, Relaxation and Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the gang finally nearing the gates of Beacon Academy, they'll get to see just what breed of warriors are made here, besides just the faster than light Ruby. Of course they still have a job to do but finally having some R&R is a gift they have just been dying to open. While relaxing however, new faces appear, jokes are made and sparks begin to fly. Both already kindled but also fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 time lovelies! Its time to get this crossover turned up to 10! I won't say anything else except I hope you enjoy and be sure to Kudos, Comment and Bookmark x Oh! And if you have any issues or problems with the chapter, just let me know and I'll fix it!

With Mona's sudden appearance, the Phantom Thieves recounted the story so far. A new world. Memento's return. Ruby. It all seemed.... well rather silly now that they were talking about it but the cat was seemingly happy with the answer, poking his head more of out the bag as to get some visual. "Oh! Well.... next time wake me up understand! I know Im a cat but Im still a teammate!" Everyone besides Mona and Sojiro nodded, the former still not being able to hear Mona but took his meows as some form of conversation. "I assume the cat is confused why we're here?" Ren nodded before gently patting Mona on the head, responding back to both at once. "Yeah. He was a little startled and annoyed that we didnt wake up him but we'll make sure hes always included in the future. Isnt that right guys?"

The gang all nodded, Mona letting out a small smile off appreciation as they continued their walk. Soon enough, they finished their long journey towards Beacon's gates, everyone clearly tired and in need of some relaxation. Ruby smiled happily to the group, waving rapidly before approaching. "Sorry about that! I keep forgetting how fast I am sometimes! How about to make it up to you, you can all hang out in my dork and relax for a little bit while I go get Ozpin?". All the Phantom Thieves nodded, Ryuji's yawning just reinforcing the point that they needed rest before anything mission related could continue. Mona decided to keep hidden, tucking himself back into the bag. He didn't know how this school would react to pets so keeping hidden was the best move. The young red head pushed open the gate and gestured for everyone to come inside. "I'll take you to my dorm now and don't worry! I wont run off!"

Each member of the Phantom Thieves walked past Ruby, each giving a small sign of appreciation with Ren being the last. "So Ruby. Do you live alone in this dorm?". The girl shook her head no, letting go of the gate after everyone had entered and started to walk towards the Sleeping Quarters, looking back rapidly to make sure no one got lost. She had a hunch the Yellow Haired boy would most likely run off so constant checking would ensure his... survival. "Oh no no. I live with my sister Yang, and my friends Weiss and Blake! Don't worry though. I'll explain to them whats going on and they should be okay!"

The gang soon all entered the dorms, Ann and Yusuke visibly gasping over just how luxurious and just brilliant the lobby area looked. It was this mixture of familiar and unknown, tapestries of what seemed to be the history of remnant hung on the almost golden walls, weaving the past and present into one. Yusuke especially marvelled over it all and seemingly tried to reach for his drawing pad, only to have Makoto stop him with a small hand gesture. "I know you're excited Yusuke but lets get everyone to our temporary hideout before you start okay? You know how Futaba and Ryuji get when they are tired." Makoto gestured towards the pair, Ryuji's yawns continuing full force while Futaba was seemingly half asleep, her body leaning against Sumire. The latter didn't mind however, a soft smile spread against their face.

"I apologise Makoto. I will press forward with my sketching later on." The girl in question nodded appreciatively, continuing to follow Ruby up the large staircase and then eventually down a long hallway, each step against the wooden floor a step closer to rest. They were soon stopped however, Ruby giving a small hand signalled as she herself halted outside a wooden door. "I'll just go talk to everyone and make sure its all okay before you come in. Weiss would kill me if I brought strangers in again without her permission." The group all nodded, Futaba now fully asleep and snoring against Sumire as Makoto responded. "Not a problem Ruby. Please take all the time you need." The red head pushed open her dorm door and headed inside, Ann and Ren pushing their ears against the wooden barrier to try and hear anything that was being said. While they couldn't hear much, they knew that whoever was in their besides Ruby didn't seem upset or angry. A visible sigh of relief left Ren's body, his aching bones in need of a comfy chair or bed to heal them up.

A few minutes passed and eventually, a voice rang from inside, beckoning the group inside. "Come on in guys! Its all cool!" Ren then pushed open the door, each of the Thieves heading into the quite large dorm room with smiles on their faces, besides Futaba who was still asleep against Sumire. The first thing they spotted was 3 other girls besides Ruby, one bright yellow, a smirk plastered to her face. One as white as snow, her soft scowl immediately giving a small idea about how she felt about the situation. And then a.... cat girl? Each of the group did a double check when they spotted Blake, individually all accepting that this must be common around here and that the best thing to do was to just... not mention it. Even Ryuji had that common sense. As soon as they entered and inspected everyone new in the room, a cold voice broke the silence. "So Ruby. Who are these people again and why do they have to stay here? You know I have to study and I would prefer to do so without a group of strangers sleeping behind me." It was Weiss, her arms soon folding in front of her as the red haired girl in question rushed over and started to give her friend the dreaded puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on Weiss! Pleaseeeeeeeee!"

This little interaction was soon interrupted however when Yang approached Ryuji, seemingly inspecting his hammer with gleeful excitement. "Ooooo so you're new students huh? Or are you just visiting? Either way, I want to fight you Hammer Boy!" The boy in question gulped before letting out a prideful smirk, unholstering his melee weapon before pointing it to Yang, seemingly taunting her. "Well I won't hold back! I've been dying for a rumble since we got to this new world!"

Yang's grin grew more as she gestured to outside the dorm. "Come with me. We need to chat." And before Ryuji could react, he was dragged outside by Yang. Makoto sighed at the display, taking a much needed seat on a nearby chair as Yusuke approached Weiss, intrigued by her outfit and cold feel. "You must excuse me for asking but are you involved in forms of frost magic by chance?" Weiss tilted head slightly confused by the question but eventually managed to put it all together. Seemed these newbies weren't super up to date on how hunting works but still, it was nice to have someone ask so politely. "Why yes. I'll ask you never to call me Ice Queen however. I hate that nickname with a roaring passion and it seems everyone just loves making me annoyed." The Inari boy nodded, placing a hand to his chin before remembering his want to draw and sketch out the lobby. "If you don't mind me asking. Would you show me around this dorm area? It is quite extravagant." The Ice Queen nodded, standing up before heading to the door with Yusuke. "I'd be happy to. None of my teammates ever appreciate the decor so its nice to finally meet someone who does." Soon enough, another member was gone and another sigh escaped Makoto's mouth. This was a serious situation and people were just running off. She felt so stressed. So tired. So... very... tired. She felt Ren patted her shoulder gently as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the second, the world fading gently until they shut fully, darkness setting in.


	10. The Return!

Hiya everyone! Now, I know its been a heck of a long time. Things have been weird honestly as I've had university and stuff like that taking up my time but! Ive decided to come back! At the moment, I'm in a situation where I'm not exactly sure what to be making so I'd love to hear all your thoughts! I plan on going Persona of course but do let me know what you are interested in me creating a story about be it action, romance etc!


	11. Update 2!

Hey everyone! Just wanted to update you on whats going on! At the current moment, Im still stuck on what idea to do. Im still here! Im just doing a lot of thinking before i start writing is all hehe. I hope you're all having a fantastic day and Ill see you all soon!


End file.
